Lemonade
by TheLegendWrites
Summary: Sakura meets her boyfriend after a long mission and shows him how much she missed him. Naruto x Sakura. Warning: When life gives you Lemonade you drink it, then you read LEMONS. Pure smut, you've been warned.
You guys are absolutely amazing. Thank you for the amazing feedback and support for my first story. I'm genuinely flabbergasted by the surreal response, and I'm grateful for all of you.

Btw, if any of you are looking for a good shikatema story to satisfy your craving be sure to check out these amazing writers - mississippimudpiecraves & spilihp17

This one is a NarutoxSakura story. Has a slight mix of humor in it.

Hope you guys like it. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Lemonade**

The streets of Konoha were packed with stalls as the Shinobi Alliance got ready to celebrate the first anniversary commemorating the end of the 4th Great Ninja War.

Shinobis from all the nations had travelled to Konoha to celebrate the joyous occasion. Each of the five great nations were assigned a different section of the main street to set up their stalls, the visitors loved the idea of being able to travel and experience the culture of all the villages by walking down a street.

Sitting in one of the many stalls in the Konoha section was a certain pink haired kunoichi resting her head against her arms.

 _Who came up with the genius idea of selling lemonade during winter. Stupid medic corps, we would have been better off setting up a tent for treating injuries._

Looking around Sakura couldn't help but smile to herself. Everyone looked happy and cosy covered in their jackets and knitwear.

 _I can think of one person who would have loved this carnival, but that stupid stupid boyfriend of mine had to be out on a mission. Sigh, and he said he'd be back only next week. Kami, I miss him._

No sooner had the thought left her mind, Sakura felt a palm cover her mouth while another wrapped around her midsection quickly pulling her behind the curtain separating the front of the stall from the back where the lemons and juicer was kept.

Turning around Sakura was ready to knock out the person responsible for manhandling her but stopped as soon as she saw who her assailant was.

Standing in front of her adorning a cheeky grin stood the blond jinchuriki of Konoha.

'Naruto.' Sakura exclaimed, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down in a deep kiss.

Naruto immediately reciprocated as he wrapped his arms around his beloved, holding her flush against him.

Teeth clashed against teeth and tongues fought against each other for dominance as the two lovers reacquainted themselves with each other through the kiss.

Naruto took her bottom lip between his teeth and gently pulled on it eliciting a moan from Sakura and caused her to arch her body further into him.

He then dropped one of his hands from her back to just below her buttocks and dipped her forward while he continued to kiss her before he suddenly pulled her up and rested both his hands under her round butt as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

Pulling away from her lips he leaned his forehead against hers as blue gazed into green.

Smiling at him, Sakura stole a quick kiss from him.

'Hi.'

'Hi.'

'I missed you.'

'I know.'

Pouting at her he leaned in close to her ear and spoke in a low voice.

'Did you miss me Sa-ku-ra?

Sakura immediately closed her eyes and felt desire pool in her stomach, quickly opening her eyes so as to regain some composure she replied to him.

'No I didn't.'

She felt the blond grin against her ear.

'Oh really?' he said chuckling, his warm breath against her ear made her instinctively wrap her legs tighter around him as she leaned in a little closer. 'Your body seems to be betraying you Sa-ku-ra chan.'

Capturing her earlobe between his teeth, Naruto gently tugged on it before speaking.

That seemed to be her undoing, as she snaked one hand through his blond locks while the other gripped at his shirt.

'I want you now.'

'I thought you didn't miss me.'

Unwrapping her legs from him she dropped to the ground and pulled Naruto down to her level by his hair.

Bringing her face close to his she ghosted her lips against his before she slowly placed open mouthed kisses against his jaw. When she reached his ear, she exhaled against it causing a trail of goose bumps to run down his spine.

Licking the shell of his ear she spoke in a sultry voice. 'If you're going to be a tease, I have a stall to look after.'

Quickly bringing his hand together to form the seals, Naruto cast a barrier jutsu to keep the sound within the tent before looking at the pinkette standing in front of him.

In unison they crashed their lips against each other as Sakura once again hopped up and wrapped her legs against him.

They pulled against each other's lips as their tongues explored each other mouths. Cheeky bites were exchanged eliciting moans before Naruto stumbled backward till he reached the table where the lemons were kept.

Turning around he seated Sakura on the bench top before pushing the lemon box down.

Staring into her eyes, he wore an animalistic grin before he hooked his fingers under the hem of her top. Quickly ridding her of the garment, he brought his mouth to the sensitive spot on her neck and started sucking and nibbling on it causing Sakura to throw her head back as her toes curled up.

Regaining some composure she unzipped his jonin vest and pulled it off him along with his shirt to reveal his toned body. She roamed her hand along his bareback feeling the rigid muscles of his shoulders flex as he worked on removing her bra.

Taking the lacy garment off her body he brought a hand up and cupped her perky breast flicking his thumb against the hardened nipple, the sudden pleasure caused her to latch onto Naruto leaving a trail of welts in its wake.

Satisfied with the color of the hickey on her neck, Naruto moved down and brought his mouth over the unattended breast. Gently tugging the nipple between his teeth he played with the other nipple between his fingers causing Sakura to moan louder.

He continued to tease her breasts, switching sides in between while Sakura moaned and relaxed in the throes of pleasure.

Deciding on returning the favour, Sakura slowly lowered her hand from his chest, through the toned valley of his abdomen before going past the waistband of his slacks and grabbing his rock hard member.

The sudden pleasure caused by her warm hand against his cock made Naruto go lax against her breast.

'Now now Naruto kun, if you stop I stop.' Sakura said as she slowly stroked against his length.

Looking up into her eyes, Naruto winked before flicking her nipple with his thumb causing her to throw her head back one more time.

'Don't you think I did a good job yet Sakura?'

'No.'

'Is that so?' and in one swift motion he hooked his fingers under the waistband of her shorts and pulled it off her along with her panties.

He let one hand venture south and gently pinched the bundle of nerves over her hood eliciting a loud moan from Sakura.

'Oh god Naruto.' She said as she licked her lips.

'We probably shouldn't do this in public.' He said with a cheeky grin. As he removed his hands off her body.

Her eyes quickly shot open as she glared at Naruto.

'What are you doing?'

'Sex in public is wrong Sakura.'

Raising an eyebrow at him she tightened the grip on his cock causing him to groan.

'If you don't finish what you started I'll rip this off.'

'Do you want me to fuck you Sakura?'

She just continued to glare at him.

'I won't do anything until you ask me to, it's supposed to be consensual.'

'Fucking hell Naruto, yes fuck me. Gosh.'

Smirking he lowered his mouth towards her core while his hand returned to their place over her perky breasts.

'You only had to ask.'

And with that he lifted her right leg and rested it against his shoulder as he peppered kisses down her thigh all the while playing with her mounds.

When he reached her heated core he blew cool air against her glistening slit causing her body to shiver.

He gently rubbed a finger against her core causing her to moan before he suddenly pushed it deep inside of her. She immediately arched her back and gripped his hair tight.

'Fuck yes Naruto.'

With the knowledge that comes with experience he carefully curled his finger while pulling out so as to rub against the sensitive bundle of nerves in her walls.

Continuing his ministrations of slowly digging into her core he lowered his mouth and flicked his tongue against her clitoris. The sudden pleasure caused her to buck her hips into his face.

After a few minutes of switching between breasts while his finger and mouth worked on her womanhood, Naruto eased a second finger into her opening.

While the index finger curled half way his middle finger was extended fully stimulating both her bundle of nerves and cervix as she felt her climax rapidly grow.

The tent was filled with the sounds of her moans as she felt herself coming undone at his torturously slow yet amazing fingers.

Before she knew it she felt the pleasure wave reaching its epitome as her hips bucked uncontrollably and she felt her walls start to tighten.

She then let out a loud scream as she felt her climax come upon her with a rush of chemicals. Her walls tried to clamp down on his fingers as he continued to stimulate her clitoris with his tongue while his other hand worked on her breast to extend her orgasm.

When she finally came down from her high she looked at Naruto with hooded eyes as he licked her juices off his fingers.

Finally freeing his cock from its confines he gently started stroking his hard length.

'I hope you're ready, because it's my turn.'

Letting out a low groan she pulled him closer using her feet.

She bit back a moan as she felt his hardened member rub against her opening.

'Condom?' he asked her.

Shaking her head in the negative she gripped his member and rubbed his tip along her slit.

'Just pull out when you're going to cum.'

Rubbing her clit he gently eased his way into her opening as she let out a loud moan.

She gripped his shoulders as he eased in inch by inch till he was fully sheathed by her warm core.

When he was finally inside her he remained still and gently rolled his hips into her as she got adjusted to his size.

He started off slow, torturing her with the rhythm. He nibbled against her neck as he kept the slow and steady pace. He played with her nipples while his pubic bone continued to stimulate her clitoris with every thrust against it.

She felt the pleasure pooling in her lower abdomen as the torturous pace was starting to drive her mad.

'Faster dammit.'

'Say please.' He said as he continued pounding into her wet core,

'Fine, please Naruto.'

And with that he pulled out of her causing her to shoot her eyes open in shock, but before she knew it he had flipped her onto her knees on the floor as he slowly drove his cock inside her inch by inch feeling her walls tightening around him.

He picked up the pace and pounded into her from the behind. Grabbing a fistful of hair he caused her to arch her back a he leaned forward and captured her lips in his.

This new position caused his penis to rub against her g-spot causing her orgasm to build faster as her hips bucked and moved against his with every push. She brought her hand between them as she rubbed her clitoris to quicken her release.

Within minutes she felt herself lose all control as the intense pleasure washed over her senses. She screamed in pleasure as her knees buckled and quivered and she nearly fell flat on the ground but was kept up by Naruto's arm around her midsection.

Her pussy convulsed and clamped down against his penis to elongate the feeling and Naruto felt his release upon himself as well.

Quickly pulling out of her he grabbed the disposable glass from the counter and released into it. Placing the glass on the table he collapsed on the ground beside Sakura.

As they lay there in a pile of sweaty messy bodies catching their breaths, Sakura took his lips in a deep kiss.

'I missed you Naruto.'

'I know.'

 **. .**

 **Omake**

As they dressed themselves back up Naruto sensed a familiar chakra coming closer to the stall.

Grinning he picked up the glass and quickly filled it with the lemonade from the juicer in the back of the tent.

Throwing on his flak jacket he passed through the curtain into the front of the stall to spot the owner of the chakra.

'Hey Teme. Come here.'

Looking in the direction of the voice, Sasuke scoffed to himself before making his way towards the stall.

'What do you want dobe.'

Holding the glass out Naruto offered it to Sasuke.

'Here, it's on the house.'

Smirking he grabbed the glass and chugged it.

'Some bitter ass lemonade you serving here. What a waste.'

And with that he walked off towards the onigiri stall.

* * *

 **P.s.** I don't hate Sasuke, nor am I anti sasusaku. The ending was just funnier this way.


End file.
